


Fic Bites - Yu-Gi-Oh

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Yu-Gi-Oh





	1. Atem/Seto – The Mummy

“You can’t possibly be psychic,” Seto said, and Atem rolled his eyes so hard they nearly popped out of his head.

“And why is that?” he asked, Seto’s cynicism an expected reaction and almost comforting in its consistency.

“Because magic isn’t real.” He met Atem’s incredulous stare head on.

“ _We’re being chased by a mummy!_ ”


	2. Atem/Bakura - It’s Not You, It’s My Enemies

“I really do have to leave,” Atem said, feathering the tips of his fingers up and down Ryou’s side. Soft skin trembled under his hand before Ryou grabbed it and tangled their fingers together.

“You don’t have to,” he murmured, dark eyes wide and sad. Atem tilted his head with a thumb on his chin and kissed his forehead.

“I need you safe.”


End file.
